


Caught

by RetroactiveCon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: It’s astonishing how easy it is to get the scarlet speedster on his knees. Even more surprising is how much he looks like he belongs there. Leonard keeps him there with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to threaten. The Flash glares up at him and demands, “What are you going to do with me now?”It’s an echo of what Leonard had once said to him. In this case, given who’s in control of the encounter, the answer is nowhere near as honorable. “What do you think I’m going to do, Flash? I want to humiliate you. I want you to admit that I won and remember it every time we meet.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 176





	Caught

It’s astonishing how easy it is to get the scarlet speedster on his knees. Even more surprising is how much he looks like he belongs there. Leonard keeps him there with a hand on his shoulder, squeezing just hard enough to threaten. The Flash glares up at him and demands, “What are you going to do with me now?”

It’s an echo of what Leonard had once said to him. In this case, given who’s in control of the encounter, the answer is nowhere near as honorable. “What do you think I’m going to do, Flash? I want to humiliate you. I want you to admit that I won and remember it every time we meet.”

With how tightly he’s gripping the kid’s shoulder, it’s impossible to miss the way he shivers. Leonard takes it for an invitation to cup the back of his head and guide him forward until he’s nuzzling against Leonard’s clothed cock. He expects the kid to recoil, to bolt away, but he doesn’t; he nuzzles closer and opens his mouth as though he’s trying to fellate Leonard through his thermal pants. 

“Eager?” Leonard laughs. He hopes the kid doesn’t catch the little breathless edge to his voice. “Careful, Flash. If you act like you want it, I might have to make you do something more humiliating—maybe suck my gun instead of my cock.” 

The Flash actually moans at that. His hips twitch ever-so-slightly forward, which draws Leonard’s attention to the bulge in his tight little suit. 

“Would you look at that,” he drawls. “Central City’s perfect little hero, a scarlet _cockslut_ who gets hard from being put in his rightful place. I could do whatever I wanted to you and you’d beg me for it, wouldn’t you?”

The Flash makes an insistent noise and tugs on Leonard’s zipper with his teeth. He’s not able to get it all the way down, but to Leonard’s amusement, he doesn’t reach up to get it the rest of the way down. Instead, he waits patiently for Leonard to undo his fly and take his cock out. He eases it into the kid’s slack mouth and watches the way his pretty pink lips spread to accommodate the girth. The kid flicks his tongue eagerly over the head, circles the crown, and sucks greedily. 

_“Fuck,”_ Leonard hisses. “You needed this so badly, didn’t you, Flash? Needed to get on your knees and submit to one of your villains. Anyone would’ve done, I just got here first.” He thrusts forward. The Flash takes everything he’s given so fucking beautifully that, really, Leonard can’t stop now. “But I’m gonna make sure you never want anyone else’s cock in your greedy little mouth. You’ll come crawling right back to me, just like this, on your knees, and beg me to fill one of your slutty holes.” 

The kid rolls his hips forward, craving friction. Leonard decides to indulge him. The way his eyes fly open when Leonard presses a booted foot between his legs is adorable. 

“You wanna get off?” he teases. The kid widens his eyes pleadingly and takes Leonard deeper into his mouth, begging without words. “You’ll come like this or not at all.” 

The Flash doesn’t recoil or try to flip their positions, although Leonard knows he’s fully capable of either. He simply hollows his cheeks and sucks, eyes fluttering closed as though he’s perfectly, blissfully content with his nemesis’ cock in his mouth. His hips jerk against Leonard’s boot in an unsteady, hasty rhythm. 

“Needy, needy,” Leonard scolds. He wants to let his eyes close, tilt his head back and just ride out the sensations, but the Flash on his knees is too pretty a sight to lose even for a second. “Can’t fucking help yourself, can you? You’re so desperate for this, for the adrenaline high, so desperate to be a little bad…” 

The kid’s hips stutter, like he’s right on the edge but doesn’t want to come just yet. Since it seems to be what he wants, Leonard keeps talking, saying meaningless filthy things just to make the kid squirm. 

“Next time, _fuck,_ maybe next time it’ll be somewhere with security cameras. Can you imagine that, Flash? The CCPD comb those records so, so carefully, looking for any way to take me down. What do you think they’ll say when they see the little scarlet cockslut get on his knees for me?” 

The kid makes a high-pitched sound low in his throat and slumps forward. His hips keep moving against Leonard’s boot, quick shallow twitches—oh. _Oh._ He came just from humping Leonard’s foot and listening to him talk. 

“That’s right, Flash. Let me see you come.” 

The kid doesn’t pull back, but he doesn’t continue sucking, either. Leonard pulls free of his slack mouth and takes himself in hand. A few hasty strokes have him coming all over the kid’s cowled face. Perhaps he should have aimed for that pretty pink mouth, but no: he wants to see his release striping that red leather mask. 

“Oh fuck,” the kid mumbles in the aftermath. “You know Cisco’s going to kill me.”

Leonard can’t apologize, not when he so thoroughly enjoyed making a mess of the suit. “I assume you can clean it, Barry.”

Barry wipes his eyes clean, blinks them open hesitantly, and glares at him. “Yeah, but it’s the principle of the thing. Plus, the suit takes bio-readings.”

_That_ would have been nice to know when Leonard voiced this particular fantasy. At the time, Barry hadn’t said anything nearly so alarming. “…You mean someone back at STAR Labs just watched you orgasm.”

Barry turns a bright red that almost matches his suit. “Yeah, or they could if they looked through the old records. Um, I should’ve brought that up sooner.” 

“Yes,” Leonard affirms, “yes, you should have.” He wishes he could say it would have changed his mind, but he’s not entirely sure. (He may or may not have developed more of a kink for the kid’s suit than could be considered entirely reasonable.) “For Cisco’s sake, you should probably clean it.”

Barry stays on his knees, looking up at him with deliberately wide, innocent eyes. “You’re sure you don’t want a picture?” he teases. “You think you’re subtle about how much you wanted to come all over the suit…”

He had thought that, actually. Barry’s ability to read him, although sporadic, is always eerily accurate. “Brat,” he growls, which isn’t an answer. “Go clean up. If you’re quick about it, I’ll cuddle you.”

Barry is gone and back in five seconds. It’s clear he stopped for a shower: his hair is damp, his cheeks flushed from the hot water. For a mischievous moment, Leonard is tempted to tell him he took too long, but he’s too precious not to cuddle. 

“Come here, Scarlet. I’ll let you run me home.”

In a flash, they’re back in their apartment. Barry ran them into the bedroom; all Leonard has to do is push him down onto the mattress, curl alongside him, and cuddle him. 

“We’re never doing that again,” he adds as an afterthought. It’s more to convince himself than to warn Barry. 

“Are you sure?” Barry gives him a cheeky smile. “Because you seemed to like it…”

He’s not wrong. “Brat,” Leonard says again. Before Barry can make another smart remark, he pulls him into a lazy kiss.


End file.
